User blog:Xxdenmexx/How to improve All Stars Mode
Thanks to the flop my previous blog post was, I decided to make this one which (at least for me) has a more interesting idea All Stars Mode is just a free Unlimited playlist, we all know that, but how can we make it better? Here are my ideas to improve the 10th anniversary mode that for some goddamn reason it s not available on , better known as "All Stars Mode", Let’s Get It Started. Before that, we need to imagine a world where copyright is not a thing and all songs are on Unlimited First idea: 3 songs for each planet This breaks the whole purpose of Unlimited, but I think it s worthy, these are the 3 songs I would give to each planet : #''Hot N Cold'' #''Girls Just Want to Have Fun, it s the first song that appears on the menu, so it s the first song in the franchise, how can it not be here? #U Can’t Touch This, considered the hardest routine in the 1st game, I think it deserves a spot on this rewind mode. : #Proud Mary, Gold Moves were introduced in JD2, and this is not only the song with the most Gold Moves in the game, also the song with the most Gold Moves in the main series (Idc about Unlimited, for me the song still has 9). #Dagomba, the song with the most appearances, being on 10 different games, it is the first Ubisoft song, not only one of the most iconic songs from JD2, also one of the most iconic songs from the entire franchise. #Girlfriend, the first duet on the series is ''A-Punk, but Girlfriend is way more popular, so why not? : #''California Gurls'' #''Pump It, the coach has a lot of charisma, one of the most popular songs by the Black Eyed Peas, and the debut of the most iconic male dancer in the series, Mehdi Kerkouche. #Dynamite, the same ''Girlfriend thing, not the first Dance Crew, but more popular than ...Baby One More Time. #''Disturbia, do I really have to explain? #Good Feeling, do I really have to explain? X2 #Call Me Maybe, do I really have to explain? X3 #Just Dance, the name says everything. #Starships'' #''Follow the Leader, k I actually put this one just because I like it. #I Love It, this song broke the limits of backgrounds, with all those camera effects. #Tetris, All Stars Mode can t be perfect, and knowing Ubisoft, they would probably put a song everybody hates (like this one) thinking we do like it. #The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), Girlfriend x3, nt the first trio, very popular anyways Second idea: A requirement To "complete" a planet, you just have to... finish the song, that means you can beat the mode without playing! My idea is that to complete a planet, you need to get 8 stars, with this I mean You can get 4 stars in ''Hot N Cold, 3 stars in Girls Just Want to Have Fun and 1 star on U Can t Touch This, and that will give the total of 8 Stars, so it will let you go to the next planet. Third idea: Difficulties Every planet should have a special condition, maybe the planet should make pictograms disappear at some points, the planet should make that if you miss a Gold Move, you will lose some points etc. Last edit: I will cancel this project, because I can see no one liked the idea, so, instead, I will make a post about my coaches (Which I m sure nobody will read either), and well, R.I.P., this blog post 2019-2019. Category:Blog posts